Our Duty, Your Life
by Blitz12
Summary: Preserving the stability was their objective. There was no exception. This is the journey of the Angels. An alternate prequel of Angel Beats.
1. Chapter 1

**Our Duty, Your Life**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kanade, nor Angel Beats (Key ftw!) except for Alice and Asriel. Shizuka belongs to Akira/Tsukemaru.

"_I never saw the end, but rather an endless life. I haven't done much, but I am proud to be here."_

Log Entry 1

Time went on endlessly in the Afterlife school. Residents woke up, dressed up for school, packed their bags and went to their assigned classes. Attend classes, eat lunch and attend more classes. That was the life over and over.

Occasionally, people would either fall from the skies, or appear supine at night time on the fields. Kanade knew all this, and awaited their arrival to give them a short tour. Afterall, it was her "duty" as a student council president to make sure that the students were guided properly and to prepare for what lies ahead.

To the silver haired girl, this would be the 341th student she had met so far. Kanade looked indifferent to the new student and introduced herself, "I am the student council president, in your bags, you would find your ID and a map. If you request, I could also guide you around the campus." The new student, who was a male, picked up his bag and just ran the opposite direction not paying any attention to the girl left behind. Tachibana sighed sadly, "That makes another one. I'll have to add his name to the student list afterwards." She turned back to walk towards the student council office.

Even in terms of school discipline, it's still on an average scale, not too strict but not too lenient. Many of these students were already accustomed to the fact that they had done something similar in their life time. The rules were efforced by the school's disciplinary committee, which they were known to have quite a reputation in dealing with the mild misbehaved students.

But, even some of these new arrivals found themselves not satisfied as mere students. They would cause trouble for the "Angel" either from pranks or using weapons to get what they had wanted. These cases were rare, especially when the students become unsatisfied with their life, or have personal issues that they don't get into much in detail with.

The student council president stepped inside the office and was greeted with a silence, a typical hi from the rest of the student council members, who currently had left earlier to pursue their own activities. Turning to the computer, the student's name was added in.

Even though it felt like an eternity, the silver haired girl never felt something known as "boredom" in her life. After the class, she closed her book and left with the other students without making a sound.

Taking a stop to her locker, she opened up the safe and looked intently at a letter. It was written by the "higher ups". She assumed that the rest of the student council members had received the same letter and headed towards the dorm to drop off her equipment.

"I can't stand this anymore!" A girl was running down the hallway, the student council president immediately recognized her as one of the more persistent troublemakers. She was beating down the Disciplinary squad members with a bokken. Turning to the silver haired girl, the delinquent smacked her lips with glee. "If I take you out, I will be released from this hellhole!" The blonde girl dashed towards Tachibana with her weapon drawn.

The president sidestepped and muttered quietly, "Guard Skill: Hand sonic." A blade materialized from Kanade's right sleeve. She parried the blow easily and followed up with a counterattack consisting of a slash her enemy's abdomen, which her enemy did backflip to avoid the blow.

Loud noises erupted from blade versus bokken, but the delinquent was slowly wearing down. After a failed blow at Kanade's legs, the silver haired girl used the flat of the blade to knock at the grip, making the weapon fall and Kanade took no time in thrusting the blade into the surprised girl's chest. Blood seeped onto the blade, but Kanade took extra caution in avoiding massive blood shed for the defeated opponent.

The silver haired girl turned to the Disciplinary commitee, and nodded over to them while pointing to the girl, the leader of the squad picked up the dead attacker and just carried her back to her dorm. When the scene was cleared, the yellow eyed girl turned back to the hallway.

The sound she made when walking fell on deaf ears, she paid no heed to the laughing students as she continued walking. The position of the student council president was indeed scary for the average student. Because of that, she hasn't managed to get much friends in the process and for those who are, would disappear. She thought less about the students and opened the door to the stairs…

Making her way to the roof, the door was opened by a twin tailed girl who gave a polite look at Kanade, "You made it, now all we have to wait for Alice."  
A voice rang out behind the student council president. "No need, I'm here." A short girl, even shorter than Kanade, came out behind the darkness. The student council president looked at Alice, "You always keep your reputation of being PRECISELY on time."

Alice smirked, "And I plan to keep it that way, president." The two girls made their way over to the last girl sitting with her eyes closed. As soon as Alice reached within 2 m of the girl, she opened her eyes, stood up and walked towards the three. The student council was all present.

The letter was opened, the contents revealed that the "Higher ups" had finished the previous reset and that there would be increased activity needed to increase the remaining students' interests. The last note reminded the four that they are required to maintain the stability.

Kanade brought them to the edge of the roof, held by the fence and all four girls looked at the sunset…

It was at this moment that the four took the time to enjoy the simple time together. The four silver haired girls looked at the falling dawn, with no regards of how much time it took for the sun to set completely. Kanade took the time to feel the breeze of wind blowing through her hair. She took a quick look at her student council members. _To the other students, many at first had mistaken the 4 girls as sisters seeing as they all had silver hair. It was very ironic, or was it fate that had brought them together?_ Kanade had wondered.

"Yes, tomorrow will be another day."

…

Log entry ended…

_~written by Kanade_

**Extra information…**

**Angel Player files…browsing…**

Introduction

Kanade Codename: Angel/Tenshi

Asriel Codename: Exile

Shizuka Codename: Lucifer

Alice Codename: Seraphim

Student council position

Kanade = Student council president

Asriel = Vice president

Shizuka = Treasurer

Alice = Secretary

Racial Information

Asriel is half Chinese, half Japanese

Alice is 3/4 European/Russian and 1/4 Japanese

shizuka is 100% japanese

Appearance

All 4 girls have the same silver hair but they vary in a different style for each character.

Asriel

Eye colour: Emerald Green

Height: Same as Yuri

Hair: striaght Twin tails

Shizuka:

Eye colour: Azure blue

Height: same as Yuri/Asriel

Hair: Single long ponytail

Alice

Eye colour: Hetero, yellow for right eye, red for left eye (left eye is covered with a white eyepatch)

Height: 2 inches shorter than Kanade

Hair: Short, has long bangs covering the left side of her face, which covers a bit of the eye patch.

Abilities: Guard skills (All 4 Angels have the same Guard skills as of now)  


Hand Sonic (Materialise a blade or dual blades)

Delay (slow down surroundings, making it seem like user is faster)

Asriel's version is renamed "Agility"

Distortion (Creates a barrier, in which projectiles are deflected elsewhere. Large projectiles like missiles, bazookas or even halberds, cannot be deflected. Also, user cannot move while using it)

Secondary use: Fixes up data distortion of environment or object.

However, Asriel and Shizuka possess a weaker version of Distortion which means that it can only block frontal assault, there's a chance of a projectile breaking through but both of these Angels can move albeit slowly (walking)

Note: Only one guard skill can be used at a time, but hand sonic is an exception to this rule. For example: Delay cannot work together with Distortion at the same time.

More abilities will be added later as the story develops.

_Author's extra note: There would be a bit of OOC for Kanade, because this is intentional. This story is an alternate prequel to the Angel Beats but more action-based. Thanks for reading, and feel free to drop in suggestions and feedback. _


	2. Chapter 2

To Akira: This chapter is for you.

"_I have endured and trained all my life. But, this chain of loneliness, can I break it or will I remain entangled?"_

Log entry 2

Shizuka was a quiet one, she kept herself in the classrooms, staring past the chalkboard. Her academic marks were excellent thanks to her memorization skills. She has never attended any extracurricular activities due to lack of interest. However, she did practice her spiritual practices as a miko, similar to when she was alive.

After lunch, she ate little and always go up to the roof where she would close her eyes and meditate under the shade and because the nice winds. As always, she would only get a few minutes before someone has called her. Although Shizuka didn't mind it as much, today she was in a "good" mood.

Asriel was familiar with Shizuka's routines and apologized, "Sorry Shizuka for the interruption. But we're going to hold an early student council meeting today." Shizuka looked up at Asriel, "Thanks for informing me." She smiled a little bit before Asriel waved goodbye and headed down the stairs.

Shizuka stood up, punched through the air a few times, something had clicked within her, although she was unsure what it is. She had prior knowledge of martial arts before coming here, but there was something in her memories that remained locked up. Currently, she can't think past it and exhausting herself would not be the answer. She whispered into the winds, "Have I been chained here, or is this what I really want to do?" With that, she activated hand sonic and sliced through the air to ease her own tension.

On the way down, the pony tailed girl bumped into one of her classmates. The other girl landed on her bottom and Shizuka extended her hand to help her fellow student, "Here, Mia." The girl accepted the offer and Shizuka pulled Mia up effortlessly thanks to the Overdrive in passive mode. Mia took a short breath and turned to Shizuka, but she had disappeared in the direction of the dorm where she shared with the council members.

Being called to the student council office was "fun" for her. Shizuka had never opened herself to her other classmates and was close to the other student council members and considering them to be her only friends

Kanade opened a large envelope containing many documents, she browsed through a sheet and turned to the rest, "Everyone, the Cultural Festival is coming up, so we will need to submit a list of supplies and the budget needed." Shizuka took the envelope from her pocket and gave it to Kanade. She muttered quietly, "I thought that something like this would come up." Alice suppressed a giggle before whispering, "ah, she's so cute." A comment which made Shizuka turn her head towards Alice with an unreadable expression.

Asriel took the document from Shizuka, and gave it to Alice, "Remember to document this and give a copy to this to Kanade as well." The twin tail looked at Kanade who nodded back. The student council president addressed the three, "At night time, we need to perform a test of our guard skills and the higher ups has given us the ok to use the Angel Player in the means that it can assist us in anyway." Those words had caught Shizuka's attention. She raised her hand up and started to speak, "Then can I start using it today?"

Kanade replied, "yes, BUT, I will need to check it for it to make sure it's safe and to perform it on the field. In fact, you can bring it to the test, if you complete it by that time," Shizuka breathed a sigh of relief while Alice and Asriel were both indifferent. Both of which had no current interest in using Angel Player. Kanade looked over to Alice, who gave her the ok to end the meeting. Alice stood up and piled the documents together and gave a short bow before leaving the room. Asriel decided to go to the field outside for some fresh air. This left Kanade and Shizuka together.

The council president sat beside the still-Shizuka. "Is there anything bothering you?" The pony tail shifted to the side as Shizuka looked at the table, "Hey president, when you were alive, were you gifted with some supernatural power or ability?" Kanade looked puzzled, "No, I never knew they existed." Shizuka smiled sadly, "yea, that's what I thought.

She stood up and looked at the mirror. Her eyes staring back at her without emotion. The blue azure eyes that looked back at her reflected a great deal of sadness. Shizuka continued, "I was able to see supernatural phenomenon with these cursed eyes when I was a small child. For that reason, I was abandoned by my parents." Shizuka turned to Kanade, blue orbs met with yellow ones. Kanade and Shizuka looked at each other without emotion, Kanade did not what to say because she never had this devastating experience when she was alive. She didn't want to press too deeply and open new wounds and thought carefully. "But even then, I am sure there are some people who think your ability is interesting." Shizuka smiled and looked away, "Yes, there were some that thought my ability was interesting, but if it weren't for…" The ponytailed girl cut herself off at that moment. Turning back to Kanade, she smiled sincerely and bowed, "Thanks Kanade, for your support." With that, both members of the student council had left the room to await the next event.

Both Alice and Asriel were back in the dorm when Shizuka arrived. The girls smiled at Shizuka as she sat down and accessed the Angel Player through the computer.

Alice and Asriel came closer and both tapped the opposite shoulder, the short haired girl looked at the screen and whispered, "I look forward to what you have brought in store for us." With that, Asriel and Alice both went to the fridge to take out an apple and waved to the lone girl before leaving, "We'll meet you at the meeting place."

Shizuka heard the door close and thought to herself, _maybe I am not alone as I thought I was_. Accessing through list of functions, she was already familiar with the program and thinking back to her life. Those days when she was picked up and put through harsh training, one image came to mind when she had bloody knuckles and her legs were spent from the running and exercise. Even though the training was harsh, she never _hated_ it. That last image gave her an idea and opened up a new subfolder under Guard Skills and inputted 2 new skills, which involves her fist and utilizing her speed to achieve maximum effect. Without thinking of the names, she saved the files, felt the data course through her and locked the door…

Kanade, Alice and Asriel were already in the meeting place before Shizuka was there. Once the last member arrived, Kanade was silent while Alice had an interesting expression. Asriel just folded her arms and looked at Shizuka with a blank expression. Shizuka knew what they were going to say, "yes, I am sorry I am late." With that, the rest of the student council members' expression had softened. Kanade called out to the rest of the members.

"Begin Guard skill test." With that, all 4 girls activated their hand sonic, sliced through the air, Kanade lightly slashed towards Asriel, who blocked back with her blades and parried it back to her. Alice had done the same with Shizuka. Kanade looked over to her council members and nodded, "Hand sonic test passed." Asriel took the next charge,

"Now, we'll test Distortion." The twin tailed silver haired girl took the arrows and bow she had laid on the ground prior to coming and told the student council members to line up. She quickly drew out the bow and aimed it at the girls' hearts. The 3 Angels muttered, "Guard skill: Distortion." The arrows bounced off the invisible barrier into different direction. Asriel repeated this 7 times and told Kanade to do the same with her. It seems that the skill had also passed…

Alice volunteered to lead the test of the last default active skill, Delay. Separating between themselves into pairs. The two pairs dueled with each other with hand sonics until the short haired girl yelled out, "Delay!" The blades passed harmlessly through their intended target as they evaded sideways. Alice stopped the test after performing it 3 x. However, she would need to fix her Delay somewhat.

Shizuka stepped forward after the Delay test. "I am something to show you." With that, she struck a defensive pose while closing her eyes, "Guard skill: Sonic Impact." The 3 girls watched as Shizuka sprinted and covered a distance of 500 m in a second. The intense speed had created a small sonic boom, which would have blown off normal students with ease but the Angels had their protection so they were unaffected. With the same technique, she came back to the student council members. Looking at the effects, she renamed it, "Sonic burst." Lastly, she drew her fist and punched the ground causing shockwaves to appear, Shizuka confidentally proclaimed, "Howling Impact".

The 3 council members had clapped their hands and praised Shizuka. With Shizuka, she looked at the moon, "Yes, I am not alone."

...

Log entry ended...

~written by Shizuka

**Angel Player files browsing...**

Guard skills...browsing under...

Shizuka...

- Sonic Burst (vastly increases speed, to cover a large amount of distance within a minimal amount of time)

- Howling Impact (A strong punch that sends shockwaves towards intended target)


	3. Chapter 3

"_Belief and faith work hand and hand. One cannot stand without the other. It's the same with friendship and trust. Friends cannot last without friendship."_

Log entry 3

The air seemed peacefully, well at least in Asriel's opinion. But then again, Asriel laughed at herself because her opinions normally differ from the rest of the population. Her emerald eyes stared at the students in gym class, which had several female students running in bloomers. She shifted her eyes back to her meal, a simple beef udon, that she had brought to the roof with her for reasons known only to herself.

There were footsteps approaching her, Asriel turned her head slightly to the right, allowing only her peripheral vision to see the visitor or multiple visitors if there's more than one. Her gaze caught silver hair, it was Kanade and Alice. Asriel swallowed meatball before the girls sat beside her. Kanade lowered her plate of mapo tofu, the aroma filling the air. Alice and Asriel looked blankly at the plate and at Kanade, who tilted her head, confused. Asriel started off, "Um, president, do you always eat that? I've seen you eat that everyday, even at dinner as well. Are you that obsessed with it?" Kanade put down her fork on the plate and responded in that monotone voice, "Hmm, I haven't thought of that." Asriel just sighed, while Alice ignored the conversation.

Another bite, another breath, another lunch period gone. The twin tailed silver haired girl took 5 minutes before returning to class with several minutes left to spare. Despite her good academics, it still didn't change the fact that the classes were long. She opened up her textbook and found some doodlings on it. Asriel stood up, walked over to the laughing girl in the hallway. The blue eyes looked at the dark hazel eyes strongly, "What is the meaning of this?" as Asriel slowly lifted up the drawings up to her classmate's face, the dark haired girl smiled, "Oh, vice-president, why would you suspect 'me' of all people?" sarcasm was practically very apparent in that tone of hers. Asriel would have none of it, and spoke in that same tone, "this is apparently your writing, I can recognize it anywhere. Do you have any excuses left?"

The girl, Homura, was starting to get aggravated and decided to swing a punch at Asriel's head. There was several gasps as Asriel slowly ducked down and tripped her opponent with her right leg while grasping Homura's left hand to prevent her from crashing her head on the ground. With that Asriel smiled, "Want to try again?" Homura's face turned red as she tried to kick the vice president from her current position, and as well as 2 of Homura's friends both tried to swing their fists at the twin tailed girl. Asriel dropped the hand, causing Homura to fall backwards and caught both of the fists with her hands effortlessly and squeezed them hard….and caused them to fall. Asriel had enough, with both of her hands, she dragged them all to the basement and locked them there, as per the rules stated for violent students. It gave her a sensation of "satisfaction"

With the last class, she wrote a report regarding on the incident, and gave it to Kanade silently as she took her leave. Shizuka went back to the roof to meditate, Alice remained in the student council office to finish another report regarding the cultural festival.

Asriel just went back to her dorm room and slept, "I never should have gotten involved, should I?" as slumber started to take over.

In her dream, was the past where she was a lone student with a sense of justice. She had some friends, Asriel was easily manipulated by her "friends". In an incident, she had saved a girl named, Yui, when she was picked on for her wildest dreams for wanting to "try everything, be the best she can be." Asriel was mostly singled out for being friends with the "idiot" of the class. After that incident, Asriel remembered being more reserved for herself but nonetheless still had that same sense of justice.

While walking home, she found Yui again, had a short chat with about each other's lives, but the silver haired girl remained mostly silent regarding Yui's question about her relations to her other friends are like.

Her friendship with Yui had grown, and both started to like music. Yui wanted to be a vocalist while Asriel had taken a liking to the violin, both complimenting each other for their talents. It was also this time, when the two noted that they would need to see each other off because Asriel was moving, but managed to keep Yui's phone number and gave her own cellphone number to Yui. It was after this incident when things started to become tense.

On the last day when Asriel had to move, Yui begged Asriel not to leave since she was the only friend she has. Asriel looked sadly at Yui's pink eyes, "Sorry." Yui ran off in tears. The twin tailed girl looked sadly at the ground, her own tears running down her face. She ran off in the direction towards her home where a violent confrontation occurred between a drunk driver and police.

The driver had a revolver that was loaded, and it was pointing at the police. Completely ignorant of the situation and due to the influx of emotion that Asriel was in, she just ran, not caring of anyone or anything anymore. It was that point that a shot was discharged….

Pain ruptured in the silver haired girl's chest and she fell backward, breathing hard while coughing blood. The shooter escaped, but the damage was done, it was also this same driver that had hit Yui in the driving accident. But Yui had knew what happened to Asriel but tried to keep a cheerful composure to live for her sakes. It was also that in the last moments of Asriel that she had carried an apology to Yui for breaking her promise but never lived the moment to hear her reply. The last thing Asriel thought was, "Did I break our friendship?"….the dream ended.

The dream was nagging at her, but she convinced herself that it was her fault. She should have known, "friends without trust in each other is nothing." Once finishing that sentence, Alice had entered into the dorm and called her out to spar, seeing as Asriel slept for several hours and needed some exercise.

Alice and Asriel activated hand sonics and rushed at each other, evading blows. Asriel did a cartwheel after temporarily retracting her blades and did a kick towards Alice, which she countered by the flat side of the blade. Sensing hesitation, Alice charged forward and poised to strike at Asriel's head and stopped there with the blade pointing to Asriel's nose. Alice spoke, "Something is on your mind, is it?"

Asriel responded, "what is the meaning of friendship? Friendship is the same as companionship" Asriel batted the blade away with her own, "but without bonds, friendship has no value." She continued with a strike, knocking Alice backward. With intense speed, she closed in on Alice's blind spot.

Asriel finished it off, "But don't worry. I can assure you that the council members are linked by friendship. And, I don't suppose it would break any moment now." The tense atmosphere was lifted when Asriel smiled and deactivated her Hand Sonics, leaving Alice confused on what she said. But the short girl responded, "Whenever you are troubled, you can rely on us."

"Yea, I'll count on you for that…"

Fortunately, she managed to find some rest in her newfound student council members. Then again, it could be that she was living in another dream….

...

Log entry ended...

~written by Asriel


End file.
